Wedding Preparations
by sweetangel014
Summary: A collab fic with morbidsweetie013. The sequel to The Proposal. Now that Hibari and Chrome are engaged, making arrangements for their dream wedding can be a lot harder that they originally thought it would. Rated T, for now due to "someone's" perviness.
1. Prologue

**.**

**Wedding Preparations **

**.**

a collaboration by **sweetangel014** and **morbidsweetie013**

**

* * *

**

A/N: sa014: (Looks up) I still don't get why you put a 013 in your pen name. It looks like mine that has been plagiarized then revised.

**ms013: Don't be so dramatic, cuz' (yes, we're cousins), think of it as a… tribute for you (**_**snickers**_**)**

sa014: Whatever, now to business; thanks for those who have reviewed my oneshot story; **The Proposal**, aka the prequel to this story. I would like to thank the following for being the first five to review that story: **Ayumi Ren Naoe Shizuka****, ****, ****xSkywires****, ****Merisela** and **fuwacchi **!

**ms013: Pfft, funny story about the pepper scene-**

sa014: Shut it! Now, without further ado, here's the sequel. Please enjoy!

**ms013: OH! And it's rated T but if I "accidentally" write things that might get a little steamy, I might rate it on M in my account ;)**

sa014: …you perv… You're corrupting the minds of readers everywhere!

**ms013: Hey, I'm just giving what the readers want! Have you ever even read a single 1896 lemon? Or any kind of lemon for that matter? It's not like we're underage-**

sa014: I don't read lemon, I just like the M stories because of their plot, not the *ahem* scenes.

**ms013: You're such a killjoy, anyways, if you guys want a lemon, just PM me and we'll get this show on the road!**

.

**Prologue**

.

It was a beautiful Saturday morning.

The birds are singing, children paying outside, flowers blooming in the season of spring. A groan came from the crimson comforters and a mop of purple hair poked out of the blankets. Chrome squinted from the sunlight that managed to slither from the blinds of the window directly to her line of vision. She turned her back from it and opted on cuddling on her fiancé's warm body and stay there for the entire day. Hibari woke up from his light slumber when he felt her snuggle up to his chest. He didn't say anything and just wrapped an arm on her waist. They just lay there with no sound except their gentle breathing. All is seemed to be at peace before…

Knock! Knock!

"Chrome-chan, are you awake? We need to talk to you!"

Chrome's eyes opened with panic running through her veins. She sat up, much to Hibari's disapproval, and took the thin blanket underneath the comforter and covered herself as she tried to find her robe in her closet. Hibari just stayed in her large bed, his bare chest exposed for the world to see and just laying there like he had no intention of getting up. Chrome ran her fingers to comb her hair as she threw Hibari his pants and boxers; clearly saying he had to dress up. She closed her bed room door and crossed her small living room and opened the door to reveal Kyoko, Haru and Bianchi. She blinked in surprise as the girls entered her apartment with a bunch of magazines, paper bags and scrapbooks in hand.

Hibari came out, wearing his clothes from yesterday and went into the bathroom, ignoring the visitors altogether. Chrome gestured for them to take a seat and went into the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. Bianchi sat on the recliner and smiled at the picture that was framed on the coffee table. Haru and Kyoko sat side-by-side on the sofa as they spread out the different magazines and scrapbooks that were filled with different drawings and pictures of gowns and weddings of celebrities. Chrome excused herself and went inside her bedroom and came out moments later in a lavender sundress and her hair thoroughly combed. Hibari came out of the bathroom and said, "I'm going to go see the infant and the herbivores."

"Is it a mission?"

"No, he just said all the men are to meet in the head quarters with Giannini and the Varia herbivores will be there as well. I'll see you later."

"…alright, be careful"

He gave her a kiss on the lips, earning an 'awww' from Haru and Kyoko and left without another word. Chrome blushed and looked at the papers that had spread on her table, "… a-ano… what's all this?" Kyoko is wearing a yellow shirt and white plaid skirt and her hair pinned up with numerous hair clips and Haru is wearing a navy blue hoodie and skinny jeans with her hair in its usual ponytail and Bianchi still looks the same. Bianchi smiled and said, "We're going to help you find the perfect gown! You're the first one in our group to get married. Even Tsuna hasn't stepped up to popping the question, ne Kyoko-chan?" Kyoko blushed and mumbled something about not having the right time. Haru stood up and examined Chrome from top to bottom, making Chrome blush under her intense gaze.

Haru tapped her chin and whipped out a pencil and a sketch pad, "It will be good if you will have a Sheath-style gown, with a high neckline and a natural type for the waistline!" she said as she began to sketch the drawing with lightning speed. "aaaand- voila! It's done!" she stated happily with record of 10.5 seconds. She laid it down so they can see and the girls are awed at the flawless design. Haru looks proudly at her design and placed the pencil at the back of her ear, "Well, what do you think?" she asked

"Haru-chan, you've outdone yourself!" Kyoko replied, admiring the flawless design.

"It's beautiful!" Chrome answered, tracing her fingertip on the outline of the designed dress. Bianchi nodded in approval, "This will really go well with Chrome's figure"

"Well, making cosplay costumes had bore its fruit!" Haru said, scratching the back of her head sheepishly

"Now don't be so modest! What would the color be?" Kyoko asked as they sat down and took a sample book of colored silk fabrics. "How about lime green?" Kyoko suggested as they studied each shade. Bianchi scrunched her nose, "No girl would good in lime green. What's Hibari's favorite color, Chrome? Surely he would tell you that."

"He seems partial to all the shades of purple so…"

"Eck, I'm tired of seeing them in purple. Besides, it will clash with Chrome-chan's hair. How do you feel about ivory?" Haru asked as she showed a picture of a gown with detailed beadwork and it's veil as long as the gown itself.

"Ivory's nice…"

"The how about this; Chrome's dressed in an ivory gown while we're dressed in pink silk? Her bouquet will be filled with different colored flowers and our will be purely white ones!"

"Wow, Bianchi, you really know all about wedding gowns" Haru marveled

"Of course, I'm going to marry Reborn so I should get some practice!"

* * *

Reborn felt a shiver on his spine as he stood on top of the table, waiting for the other guardians to arrive. Tsuna is sitting on his chair, as if thinking deeply about something while Gokudera was itching to fight with a chuckling Yamamoto while Ryohei, Hibari and the Varia Familgia are yet to arrive. Gokudera straightened his tie as he huff an annoyed breath from Yamamoto's optimistic statements. The door opened to reveal the usually-hyped Ryohei greeting everyone a good morning with Hibari on tow. They sat on the chairs of the circular table with one chair next to Hibari's vacant since it is Chrome's chair. Reborn stood up with his priest costume, earning a few questioning glances from the men, "What? It's not like you don't all know about Hibari's wedding. We're gathered here today, to discuss the wedding reception and Hibari's stag party."

Hibari flatly declined, "I refuse to have a bachelor party."

Reborn just grinned and continued as if no one interrupted him, "We will invite some families who can be potential allies. Of course, we're inviting the Bovino, Chiavarone and the Tomaso Familgias. This wedding will be a link bridge for making the Vongola a more influential family." He stated as he stroked the false beard in a casual fashion. Everyone is silent, not really finding their voice to say their opinions, then Hibari stood up and glared viciously at Reborn, but the sun Arcobaleno seemed to be unfazed by it and his usual grin stayed in place, "I though I have told you infant, my wedding is not an alliance meeting."

Reborn petted a just woken Leon and looked at the fuming Hibari, "And it's not going to be. Think of it as a friendship forming event. The Vongola Cloud guardian marrying the Vongola Mist guardian is definitely a big celebration and everyone in the mafia world will know about it. It's like saying to the world that Chrome now belongs to you and maybe Katou Julie might back off…" he trailed off as he saw Hibari's jaws clench. Yes, Julie, Shimon Familgia's resident skirt chaser. He had been stalking Chrome in such a degree she had to use one of her illusions just to run away from him. His hands started to itch to bite that man to death in the worst ways as possible.

"We'll make this wedding the best to the extreme!" Ryohei suddenly shouted, punching his upwards. Gokudera felt a vein pop near his temple and said, "Wait just a moment, why are we so concerned about this wedding anyways? If the groom doesn't want it then fine. We won't waste jyuundaime's time trying to convinve that bastard to-"

"I'll do it"

Tsuna smiled at Hibari and stood up, effectively shutting up Gokudera who was about to retort, "Maa maa. We must remind ourselves this is the biggest day of Hibari and Chrome's lives. We must show them our support and wish them happiness, ne, Gokudera-kun?"

"H-hai, jyuundaime"

"VOOOOOOOO!"

Everyone except Reborn and Tsuna flinched when they heard a familiar battle cry, making Yamamoto chuckle in response.

"Ushishishi, looks like we made it without getting lost, ne, Squ-senpai?"

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU CROWN-WEARING TRASH!"

Reborn looks at the door expectedly and said, "Looks like the Varia has arrived"

* * *

A/N: Well, that's the prologue. We'll be updating in two days or so. R&R people~! Comments and suggestions are welcome as well as constructive criticism but not flames.

sa014: I can't believe Chrome and Hibari did it while they're not even married yet!

ms013: Who cares, as long as Hibari gets to be naked, no one cares or will be complaining (drool!)

Both: Ja ne, minna-san!


	2. Capitolo Uno :Decisions Decisions

**.**

**Wedding Preparations **

**.**

a collaboration by **sweetangel014** and **morbidsweetie013**

A/N: Okay guys, morbidsweetie013 has got the chicken pox so she won't be able to write this chapter with me. I would like to thank all the readers who have read and reviewed **The Proposal** and the prologue of this story; it means so much for me to know your thoughts and receiving feed backs! Haaa, I can really feel the 1896 love (_sigh) _If only Lee-chan is here~

**ms013: Oi, (cough) I may be sick but I ain't dead! Plus I'm sitting right next to you; don't make it sound like I've gone blind too!**

sa014: Yeah, yeah. Anyways, here's chapter one!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own KHR, Amano Akira does.

* * *

**.**

**Capitolo Uno**

**Decisions, Decisions**

**.**

Hibari's eye twitched for the umpteenth time for that day. The Varia familgia, save for Xanxus, Levi and Mammon who didn't bother to come, arrived with Squalo kicking the door down and yelled his battle cry of "VOOOOO!" and almost stumbled on his explicitly long silver hair that was tied in a ponytail but still managed to touch the floor. Bel and Lussuria followed him and sat on the nearest couch. Reborn greeted them with his "Ciao-ssu" and told them about the purpose of their meeting. First, no one said anything, then the Varia members burst out laughing their asses especially Squalo who said, "Now that's a good joke! Now, that skit aside; why are we_ really_ summoned here?" The other family just stared at them, confirming Reborn's announcement, much to a certain skylark's annoyance. Bel was the first to speak to the groom-to-be, "Ushishishi, found some saint that can get along with you, huh?"

Hibari's ring began to glow and was about to bring out his tonfas before Tsuna held up a hand and spoke to Squalo diplomatically, "This is one celebration the Vongola Familgia is happy to extend their hand to other Familgias. It would mean so much for us if you could convince Xanxus and your other members to come to the event and not to mention help us prepare? Our family can only do as much in a little time." Squalo murmured a string of profanities while Bel was looking interestingly at Hibird, who suddenly chirped the Namimori anthem and flying above their heads. Lussuria clapped his hand enthusiastically and said, "Oooh, a wedding?" but no one paid him any attention.

"The great Varia family; reduced to being helpers in the Vongola's wedding. This is one heck of a bullshit to tell Boss. Oi, crown-wearing trash!"

Belphegor immediately looked at Squalo as he was addressed, "Ushishishi, what is it, Squ-sempai?"

"You'll be the one telling Xanxus-sama about this news about the brats' wedding!"

"Eeeeh? Why not you?" he whined

"I'm the second-in-command, so you'll do as I say! That or do ya want me to feed you to my shark?"

"_*sigh*_ Hai hai, Squ-senpai's so mean."

"So this means you approve?" Reborn asked to the angry silver-haired man. Squalo huffed and held his head high as if he was proud, "We will accept this meager job. Since it might be last favor you scumbags are gonna ask from us since we'll be taking the throne from you soon!" He yelled to Tsuna who was smiling at his threat. Tsuna nodded and said, "_*La ringrazio molto per la vostra collaborazione_" and asked for them to stay for lunch, which the Varia automatically agreed with. Bel suggested sushi, earning a groan from his family. Yamamoto asked about their reaction and Squalo told them that Bel had recently bout a huge supply of sushi and thus, they've been eating raw fish morning, noon and night for about a week now. Lussuria said that fish is good for the skin but too much can really make you look like one.

"Let's eat at that new restaurant downtown. I hear they have good steaks, but I forgot where it's located exactly…" Yamamoto trailed off as they all walked outside the room. The sun is glaring brightly against the window of the building next to theirs.

"It's near the play park, right across the shopping center," Hibari replied monotonously.

Reborn suddenly stopped walking and asked, "Who's buying?" Everyone looked at Tsuna, except Gokudera, clearly the one with the most money. Tsuna, though matured, still has his childish qualities and hoped with his hyper intuition that he will be alive to what he's going to say, "Since Hibari-san's going to be wed, why not his treat?" Gokudera quickly put on his thoughtful face and nodded, "Exactly! Jyuundaime's right, as always!" And Ryohei followed with a, "Yeah, groom's buying to the extreme!" Hibari's eyes were covered by his bangs then his tonfas suddenly appeared, his aura quickly filling up the corridor with blood lust, "I'm going to bite all of you to death!"

* * *

"Eh?"

"Hmm? Nani, Chrome-chan?"

"Iie, I just thought I heard Kyoya-kun," she said meekly. Bianchi slapped her forehead dramatically and chuckled, "Chrome, you spend too much with that man you're the one getting illusions of him." Kyoko and Haru laughed while Chrome offered a shy smile. She and the girls are meeting up with I-pin in the _Haru no Hana_ Bride Shop. I-pin immediately called back as soon as Kyoko told her about Chrome and Hibari's engagement. I-pin couldn't be happier for her friend and ex-crush that she squealed so loudly that other people, including Lambo, shushed her in the cinema, which led her to elbow him on the chest in the process. They talked amongst themselves, not noticing a trail of admiring glances from men and somewhat envious glares of women young and old at their wake. They entered the shop and looked around with wonder, "So many pretty dresses!" Chrome exclaimed as she examined a gorgeous *Uchikake. It was snow white with patterns of ukiyo painted in violet in such great detail and the obi is cream colored with its sash that is gold.

"Whoever made this is really talented!" Kyoko said as she looked at the pictures of brides in wedding gown that were framed and hung on the walls. I-pin suddenly emerged from out of nowhere with her long hair tied to its usual braids and wearing a modernized qipao. She hugged and Haru and Kyoko first, then to Chrome and Bianchi. She held Chrome's hands as she skipped up and down with her bubbly attitude. "It's gonna be a spectacular wedding, Chrome-neechan!" she answered, making Chrome beam larger than normal. Haru looked for a recipient as she clutched the envelope with her design inside. They've decided to let a professional sew Chrome's wedding gown since Haru's going to be busy helping out with the wedding to actually make it. A slender woman in her mid-forties or early fifties wearing a professional business attire and a fashionable pair pf glasses came out from a door which has a sign of "Authorized Personnel Only". She blinked at the women and smiled while clicking at her ball pen and took a clip board from a file cabinet, "Who's the lucky bride?" Bianchi pointed at Chrome while Kyoko and Haru pulled her in front like she was a sacrifice.

The woman looked at her frame and started to walk around her, like a vulture circling around a dead deer. She played with the frame of her glasses for a bit then smiled widely, "Yes, I think we can make this work. You have a petite frame so Sheath is the best for you!" she exclaimed as she clapped her perfectly manicured hands together. Kyoko nudged Haru gently and nodded at the envelope with an encouraging look. Haru took a deep breath and stepped forward, "A-ano, excuse me Ms. ..."

"Hmmm? Yes?" the woman asked, eying the envelope Haru's giving out, "Um, I kinda made the design and I was wondering if we could make it work?" she asked, her voice trembling a bit.

The woman took out Haru's design and her eyes widened with wonder, "Darling, we can't only make this work, we're going to kill the wedding fashion industry with this!" she said breathlessly as she examined the dress with experienced eyes. Haru's mouth dropped while Bianchi and Kyoko winked at each other.

The woman shook herself out of her world and turned to Chrome, "Do you have a theme in mind Ms...?"

"Chrome, Dokuro Chrome..." she answered somewhat hesitantly but the woman paid no mind at her shy tone. She took out a notepad and wrote Chrome's name and the date. She stopped writing and asked, "When's the big day?"

"At the start of summer..." Chrome replied.

The woman blinked at her, making Chrome shy away, and asked, "Why not a spring wedding? The cherry blossoms are simply divine and the flowers are more bountiful in spring!"

"The groom's... not partial to cherry blossoms" Bianchi answered

"You mean he's not romantic?"

"Yes, that, and he really doesn't like that flower. Cherry blossoms are out of the question"

Kyoko looked at the silent Chrome and patted her shoulder, "It's too bad though. Sakura blossoms are Chrome-chan's favorite flowers", as Haru also patted Chrome's other shoulder, "Ne, Chrome-chan, is there another flower you like? We can make it as part of your bouquet." Chrome nodded and quietly said, "I... like peonies and lotus blossoms..."

The woman smiled maternally and said, "Not to worry darling, Kuragina Megumi will take care of everything~!"

Chrome smiled and bow lowly at the older woman as thanks and sat down in a small chair while the other girls sat on the circular sofa next to hers to discuss the theme of the wedding and their idea of a reception. Chrome looked out the window and smiled as the weather seemed to reciprocate the sunny feeling she has right now, wondering if Hibari is also feeling the same way.

* * *

Hibari Kyoya is _livid_.

He is sitting on the chair next to the window as his family and Varia family are mingling with each other, not acting like what most people thought a mafia should be. But they earned a few curious looks and glances because of their appearances. Never mind a walking and talking baby disguised as a pigeon that sat on Tsuna's shoulder, the look from the Varia are much more intense. Squalo's angry face is in contrast with Yamamoto's smiling and cheerful one. Lussuria... does he have to elaborate? And of course, no man except Belphegor will wear a crown in a loop sided style in the middle of broad daylight.

The Vongola men are used to the gawking and blushing of women, so the Varia might be used of being looked at funnily by other folks.

"WHERE IS THE WAITER, THIS PLACE IS A DUMP!" Squalo yelled as he has his shoulders squared and his arms crossed on his chest. Bel was playing with the silver knife while Lussuria was talking nonstop to no one in particular while on the right side of the booth, Tsuna, Gokudera and Reborn are talking about how to invite Dino and contact Lambo. "That stupid cow will need a road map just to find the shrine," Gokudera drawled as he laid his head on his hand that was propped on the table. Ryohei immediately ran off as soon as Hana called him to remind him they have a lunch date together, yelling that he is running late and ran at top speed while yelling out his apology about 'ditching' them. Yamamoto was humming an upbeat song and smiling at nothing in particular. Hibari sighed and rubbed his temple. Reborn told them that if Hibari paid for their lunch, he will get broke and no one will pay for the wedding. He was about to challenge Reborn for a fight before his herbivore boss intervened and insisted he will pay for the lunch _and_ the wedding, telling him that what he said earlier was just a joke.

"Hey, Hibari-san, where are you going to perform the wedding?"

"Chrome and I are discussing between a traditional Shinto wedding and mix it with western style."

No one in the Vongola family spoke,

"Is there a problem?" he asked, as if daring them to question his decision and everybody except Reborn shook their heads. A young man appeared with a notepad and practically ran to their booth while his forehead beaded with sweat, "I'm so sorry _signores_. We're a little short-handed today. I'm Nico and I'll be you server for today. Here are the menus-" He stopped when he saw Hibari who didn't even acknowledge him. Hibari felt someone is looking at him and stared at the familiar young man.

"You're the one who served us the last time I was here." Hibari stated, making the young man nervous and nodded his head slowly. "Good, you know what I will be ordering and remember how I exactly wanted it. If there's a slip up... I'll bite you to death" he seethed. Making the younger man cower in fear and left. Reborn looked at where the man was standing and turned to Hibari, who resumed at looking out the window, "When did you came here, Hibari?"

"Last week..."

"What for?"

"... none of your business, infant" he replied in a bored tone.

"This is one sharp knife!" Bel suddenly said out of the blue. Their gazes went from Hibari to Bel who was admiring the cutlery's sharp blade, "Ne, Squ-senpai, d'you think they'll let me keep it?"

"I DON'T CARE. GIVE ME THAT DAMN MENU IF YOU AIN'T GONNA READ IT!" he yelled as he yanked at the stacked menu under Bel's arm. He yanked so hard that the table cloth also got tugged and the plates and glasses flew to the air. Thankfully Tsuna is fast enough to save the silverware from harm and sighed as he placed the utensils at the middle of the table. They didn't notice the amazed waiters and customers staring at them while Tsuna was just relieved he won't be seeing the utensils' prices on the bill.

* * *

"Ne, Mukuro-sama, how much farther?"

"Ken, you're annoying" a man wearing a beanie said to the speaker

"Shut up four-eyes" A blond retorted as he scratches his head in annoyance as the sun radiated so much heat, making him wish he had put on a sun block or something.

"Kufufufufu, no need to complain any longer. We're near to where cute little Chrome's residing" a tall dark figure said, his mismatched eyes glowing from the shadows and a snowy owl descends to the buildings and purposely flew in front of an Italian restaurant's window.

* * *

A/N: Meh, sorry if it's too short. Is it short?

La ringrazio molto per la vostra collaborazione - Thank you very much for your cooperation

Uchikake - A traditional Japanese wedding kimono. It has an obi and sash or a rope to support it.

I don't really know how to keep the Varias in character, can anyone give me tips? Pleeease? Well, please do read and review guys. Comments and suggestions and constructive criticisms are welcomed. If anyone sent even a single flame, Hibari will bite them to death! Ja ne, minna-san!


	3. Capitolo Secondo: Addicted to You

**.**

**Wedding Preparations **

**.**

a collaboration by **sweetangel014** and **morbidsweetie013**

**

* * *

**

A/N: Ohayo minna-san! I'm just making an early update since I've been energized by your positive reviews. (Whips out flash cards) I will answer your questions you've asked via review and reply to your awesome feed backs!

**ms013: (In a bubble ball due to chicken pox) Ne, it's like a skit of Haru Haru's Dangerous Interview**.

sa014: Well, instead of interviews, I'm here to answer some questions!

Ahem, first one, to **xSkywires:** Well, the last time Chrome got updated with Mukuro is when they (Ken, Chikusa and Chrome) tried to free him from Vindice but failed. Mukuro haven't talked to her since Fran helped him escape, like what happened in the Future arc. Chrome no longer has a link with Mukuro since she can know create her own organs.

Next, to **P3achi3: **Domo arigatou! I never intended to put Nico back in here but Lee-chan insists! Besides, who doesn't love the Varia? I just adore Squalo and Bel is just epic!

To, **Papiermoon **: Don't worry, there won't be any angst in here. A little touching moment here and there but not enough to rain at their parade

And to **fuwacchi:** Thanks for reviewing the prologue. It's typical for Reborn to use someone as an excuse. A mafia through and through~ And we'll soon find out what Mukuro's up to soon. (And yes, it's the same place xD)

Last but not least,** Merisela** : I-ie! Please don't bite me to death! Thanks for the kudos about Hibari's personality. Hibari just went with the crowd since Reborn blackmailed him into fighting him, though I won't add the fighting scene here since it won't fit with the story~ and yes, those two are close… veeeeeery close, you can say they've become one! **(ms013: **_(poking her head out_**) Is this a sex pun I see? Cous, I'm so proud of you! **_Got slapped at the back of the head by sa014_**)**

**Disclaimer:** KHR isn't mine!

**

* * *

**

**.**

**Capitolo Secondo **

**Addicted to You  
**

**.**

**

* * *

**

The Varia family took their leave as soon as Tsuna asked for Nico to get their bill, telling Reborn they will tell Xanxus about the plan. They were about to go farther before Bel stood in front of a supermarket and said,

"Ah, Squ-senpai"

"What?" Squalo roared, his temple popping a vein in annoyance, Bel shrugged like it was no big deal, "Boss said he wanted chicken for dinner" Squalo's eye twitched as déjà vu flowed through. "We already bought the bird of the highest quality"

"But boss said he doesn't want that chicken. He said the meat is too tough and he doesn't like the color"

"Damn that bratty boss! He's always such a brat until now! Him and all his shitty orders, it just pisses me off!"

"Maa maa, calm down Squ; you might suffer from hair loss~!" And as soon as the words flowed out of his mouth, a couple of silver strands fell from Squalo's head. Squalo blinked at the fallen hair strands and his knees buckled forward and yelled to the sky with his hands on his head, "NOOOOOO! This is some fucked up shit! I already tied it, how the hell does it keep falling?" He yelled, making mothers cover the ears of their children and people looking at him disapprovingly.

"Ne, should we help them?" Tsuna asked Reborn who sipped his sweet tea.

"Iie, let them have their moment." Reborn said as he relaxed to bathe on the ambiance of a delicious and full meal. Nico arrived with their bill and a pitcher of water, gesturing them to fill their glasses with it. Yamamoto and Hibari lifted theirs but Gokudera just shook his head. Hibari played with the wine in his glass a bit and took his glass of water and drank to cleanse his mouth. Tsuna opened the black checkbook and almost spat out the water he was drinking, "That's a lot of zeros…" he trailed of and sighed as he fished his credit card from his wallet. Hibari stood up, making them look at him, "I'm meeting up with Chrome," was all his said and left with the bell chiming his departure. His eyes narrowed as he saw the shape of the owl earlier, like it was mocking him. And he won't past the opportunity to beat that thorn in his neck without the interference of the herbivores. But he knew... if _he's_ here, it means he might be looking for Chrome as well.

* * *

Chrome and the girls are sitting outside a café as they got out of the bridal shop. Megumi-san had been more than helpful to them and gave the set-list of their optional theme settings. Kyoko and Haru talked about the pattern of beadwork Megumi made as a sample while Bianchi and I-pin are sipping their tea and talked about I-pin's blooming relationship with Lambo. Chrome hummed a bit before cutting her chocolate cake slice with her fork. She savored the flavor with a smile but suddenly got distracted when a shadow hovered above her.

The shadow of an owl.

Mukurou hooted at Chrome as it perched on one of the umbrellas on top of the café's tables. Bianchi and I-pin's eyes narrowed at the owl while Haru and Kyoko looked at Chrome whose bottom lip is quivering, "Mu-mukurou?" The owl just hooted back at her and flew at a slow pace towards the park. "W-wait a minute!" Chrome yelled as she rummaged her purse and took out a hundred yen bill and slammed it on the table then ran after the white bird.

"Chrome-chan!" Haru and Kyoko called out

"Baka! It's too dangerous to go all on your own!" Bianchi yelled, trying to catch up with her. But as soon as they entered a crowd, they've lost her and the owl. "What should we do?" I-pin asked as they weaved through the crowd of people wearing business suits and uniforms. Bianchi huffed out an annoyed breath and looked around, "It's no good. She might've gotten away with an illusion. Or it might be Mukuro who used an illusion; we need an expert in this. We need to tell Hibari."

"Hiii? But he might bite us to death!" Haru whimpered as she felt chills when she imagined how Hibari would react if they told him they lost his fiancée who was chasing after his bitter rival. Who the heck loses a person anyway? I-pin shook her head and agreed with Bianchi, "He has every right to know what happened here. Do any of you know where he is right now?" Kyoko placed a finger on her chin and said, "He told Chrome earlier that he will be in a meeting with Tsuna-kun and the others." The other girls except Haru nodded and they all ran towards the Vongola base.

"Kyoko-chan," Haru said as they ran across the streets, "I'm scared for Chrome-chan"

"Don't worry about Chrome-chan; she knows what she's doing." Kyoko reassured her friend while I-pin and Bianchi nodded at Kyoko's words.

* * *

Chrome felt her heart beating loudly as she followed her former companion into the park where Hibari proposed to her. Mukurou flew lower and perched on the trident that Chrome recognizes. Rokudo Mukuro smiled his playful smile as he sat on the bench with Ken and Chikusa standing on either side of him. "Oya oya, what's with the shocked look my cute Chrome?" She shivered when his velvety tone filled her ears. He stood up and walked towards her like a slick cat would. She wanted to step back but that would look like weakness so she stood her ground. Mukuro lifted a hand and Chrome closed her eyes before-

"Eh?" she blinked in confusion as Mukuro ruffled her hair in an affectionate manner.

"Kufufufu, you've grown up. My cute Chrome, no, Nagi" Chrome shook her head and kept her gaze on the ground as a blush spread across her face like a long forgotten reflex. "Iie, my name's Chrome. I've abandoned my former name because I don't want my former life…" she answered quietly. Mukuro blinked at her before a smile again made its way to his face. "Hmmmm, it seems you've grown so much, my precious Chrome"

"Mu-mukuro-sama, I-"

"Keep your hands off my fiancée you pineapple-head" a frightening voice said. She turned around to see her fiancé with his aura screaming DEATH radiating from his body with Dino hot on heels, tripping at his feet because of the ridiculous clumsiness he posses. Chrome turned her back from Mukuro and walked towards Hibari while casting a look with Dino who nodded in understanding, "Kyoya, I think now is not the time for that." Chrome almost practically break into a sprint in fear that Hibari might do something careless.

Hibari didn't seem to hear his former tutor, and if he did, he's ignoring Dino's words as if it's like an annoying buzz in his ears. He opened his box with his ring and a ball full of spikes appeared out of it. His tonfas up and ready for some blood. Mukuro didn't look even a bit intimidated, in fact, he looked amused at the Cloud guardian, "Kufufu, as much as I want to fight you right now, I'm in a very tight schedule and I don't think my little Chrome will appreciate if her wedding will turn into a funeral. She will be all lonely... well, at least I'm here though~"

Hibari's flame grew bigger as his jaws clench and his aura turned darker, effectively scaring Dino and Chrome, also making Chikusa and Ken back away behind Mukuro's back. "Don't talk to her like she's a property. She's _mine_ and I don't intend on sharing her with anyone else"

_"You're doing the same thing..."_ Dino and Chrome thought, sweat dropping at the choice of his words. Dino sighed and scratched his silky blond hair, "He's behaving like a bratty spoiled child." He took out his whip and hit the ground, making a sound of earth cracking, making Mukurou fly from his resting place. Hibari didn't pay him any attention and took an attacking posture. Mukuro smiled wider and fetched his trident and said, "We shall meet soon, Hibari Kyoya. In the mean time, I'll be keeping in touch with you, my dear Chrome. Kufufufu" Before anyone can even blink; the Kokuyo gang had vanished, leaving a white feather of an owl flowing with the wind; which Chrome plucked from the air and tucked it in her pocket.

Hibari glared at the spot where Mukuro was previously standing as if he can melt the ground with his glare. Chrome slowly approached Hibari and placed a tentative hand on his shoulder. He tensed at her contact for a bit before relaxing at her gentle touch then she asked, "How-?"

"He wasn't very subtle about his message," he replied, taking out an identical white feather. "I would recognize that herbivore's owl anywhere. And snowy owls are not common in a city; a school boy can tell as much" Chrome just looked at his face and noticed he still had his box open and the porcupine is just floating in its Cambio Forma. She put her hand on his and slowly guided his hands down; his ring out of its flame and the ball went back in the box. "Let's just go…" he said and she smiled in return, they dropped their hands and walked side by side to his home.

"Um… they seemed to ignore me…" Dino said, a leaf blowing in front of him. With a sigh, he proceeded to leave to meet up with Reborn, tripping on his feet and accidentally broke his nose on the nasty fall, "Itai itai!_ Sigh_, I forgot my men aren't with me… Uh, Reborn didn't tell me where to meet them..."

* * *

"What does he mean he'll be 'keeping in touch'?" Hibari asked suspiciously as they took of their shoes in front of the wooden floor. Kusakabe welcomed them in a warm greeting, "Good afternoon Kyo-san, Chrome-chan. Have you eaten lunch?"

"Yes, we have" Chrome answered

"Is there anything you need?"

"Yes, a pot of green tea in the living room, and sunflower seeds…."

"Eh? Sunflower seeds Kyo-san?"

"Hai"

Before Chrome could even ask why, a familiar singing of the fluffy yellow bird flowed from the sky and the bird chirped, "Hibari, Hibari~" And sat on top of his head. _'Do they have a mental communication?'_ Chrome asked herself as Hibari shed his coat and hung them at the back of a chair. Chrome pursed her lips a bit from Hibari's question earlier and said, "He might mean he'll be checking in with me for a few times. I don't really know what's going on in his head..." she trailed off as they crossed the hallway.

He and Chrome entered the living room and sat down on the floor. Chrome looked around Hibari's home. She'd only been here a handful of times since they've spend most of their time in her apartment or in the Vongola reception room. His home is obviously in traditional Japanese themed designed; the koi pond, the teak wood floors, the rice paper sliding doors and knowing Hibari, the place is just so immaculate. Kusakabe arrived with a tea pot and two cups on a tray. He asked them if there's anything they needed. They shook their heads a No and he took his leave, saying he will be arriving late because he has to do some grocery shopping.

There was a calm atmosphere around them that made Chrome somewhat blissful and slowly began to lie back on Hibari's side. He just looked at her with a corner of his eye and a predatory glint suddenly gleamed in them. He suddenly placed a hand on Chrome's chin, tilting it up so his lips brush hers. She closed her eyes as they meshed their mouths together. God, she needed this, seeing Mukuro-sama for so long had been making her feel uncomfortable but surely with Hibari by her side, she knows she can do this. She moaned a bit when Hibari's tongue entered her mouth, playing with hers. She pulled back to take a breather, gasping for oxygen as her face is flushed with that familiar heat. Hibari said nothing as he placed his forehead on hers, making them look at each other eye to eye. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around his neck. He lowered his face to her neck and breathed in the soothing scent of her lotion and began to nibble her ear as he rubbed her sides, making her gasp. He was about to take it further before someone suddenly said-

"A-ano, am I interrupting?"

Hibari felt the insane urge to bite to death the person who interrupted their intimate act. He turned around and saw his former tutor with a bloody nose and bruises on his face. Chrome blushed intensely and immediately sat up, a couldn't get to speak to justify their actions to the visitor. Dino sat on the floor and flinched as Hibari glared at him with full of unvoiced hatred. "Do you have any disinfectant?" Dino asked as he poked his wounds.

"Does this look like a clinic? Go away, you're crowding the place" Hibari said.

"Mou, that's mean Kyoya, I might die" his ex-tutor joked

"If you die, then go die, don't bother us" Hibari replied, turning his back on Dino who looked a bit disarray at the callousness of his words. Chrome mouthed an apology and stood up to fetch a clean cloth and a pitcher of water and some rubbing alcohol. Dino sighed and hummed along with Hibird who is sitting on a pillow, and Hibari said nothing as they waited for Chrome to come back.

"Ne, Kyoya..."

"What? You're too noisy"

"Why did ... _he_ come here?" he nearly forgot that Mukuro's name is taboo with Hibari.

Hibari shrugged and looked a picture of the Vongola portrait, particularly at Chrome who was shyly smiling at the camera. "I don't know, but I intend to find out."

"HYAAAAAAA!" a scream tore from the kitchen that echoed throughout the whole house. "That's Chrome!" Dino yelled and stood up, not before falling on his face in the process. Hibari jumped over Dino and turned to the kitchen to find Chrome on the floor with,

"You..."

* * *

_Meanwhile in Vongola HQ..._

"This place is empty! Where are they?" Bianchi screamed while the other girls looked around, not really noticing the sign hanging on the door that read, "Out for lunch, will be back at around 2 or 3 pm"

* * *

A/N: OMG! My first cliff hanger! Whoever guessed correctly about who it is, they'll recieve a virtual candy! Please R and R! I'm tired since it's like 3 in the morning here, so please, I need reviews to live! (Like Rachel in Glee, "I need applause to live!") Questions, comments and suggestion can be sent via review or PM. Ja Ne, minna-san!


	4. Capitolo Tre: Insecurities

**.**

**Wedding Preparations **

**.**

a collaboration by **sweetangel014** and **morbidsweetie013**

**

* * *

**

A/N: Nyaaaah, I might update maybe just once or twice a week after this chapter since school days are fast approaching, I blame you **UST**! Anyways~ we have a mix of winners with the guessing game with last chapter's mystery person/s: **P3achi3** and **renderedvoice**! I know; weird right? But it didn't say the person was alone~! The winners will be given virtual rollos and biscotti! I would like to thank the readers who've reviewed the previous capitolo:

**Papiermoon**: Mou, you're almost always the one who is the first to review , I love you!

**Merisela**: Yes… he has the seventh sense, "The Chrome sensor" Yeah, no one's that daring~

**P3achi3**: You have good sense ;)

**renderedvoice**: Ah, domo arigatou for pointing them out~ I've been out of the game lately. And congrats on guessing it!

**3rrorOperator**: Yes, I love it when men do that xD

**fuwacchi**: Awww, you could've guessed it~! But no matter, I won't disrupt Chrome's wedding, otherwise, you guys might bite me to death O.O

**Ayumi Ren Naoe Shizuka**: _Sigh_, I understand what you're going through. Anyway, it's nice hearing fro you again I hope you did great with the exams!

Thank you for those who've added this story in your Alerts and Favorites list. Here's chapter 3, enjoy!

Disclaimer: KHR! is not mine, sorry.

* * *

**.**

**Capitolo Tre**

**Insecurities **

**.**

Chrome is on the floor with her feet under her body as Reborn is standing next to her with Katou Julie leaning out of the window with Adelheid Suzuki leaning on the wall. "Ciaossu Chrome." he greeted Chrome who is still out of it. Julie made a move to help her up but was interrupted when his outstretched hand was slapped away by Hibari's hand. "It's a bad idea to suddenly pop your head out of a window." Reborn told Julie as the man just smiled nonchalantly and jumped in the room. Adelheid turned to Hibari and said, "I'm sorry for the intrusion but the infant called for us to meet here." Hibari said nothing and continued to glare at Julie who is casually standing near Chrome, who was inching farther away from him as possible. The man really creeps her out, especially when he kidnapped her and tried to undress her, saying that they're meant to be and all that jazz.

Chrome stood up with her legs shaking as she leaned on the counter for support. "Eh? It was you guys?" The Shimon members looked to see Dino who's face had a pattern of the floor imprinted on him. Adelheid jumped in fluidly and took off her shoes, "Is this meeting going to take long? I think we're bothering them with this nonsense" she told Reborn and Hibari nodded. Chrome suddenly felt a bit out of place as Adelheid asked Hibari on where to put her footwear and complimented about how he had the place decorated, in which he actually thanked her compliment, not a regular thing a normal Hibari would do. Julie appeared next to her, making her yelp and fall backwards to Dino, who also fell on his butt. Reborn turned to Adelheid and said, "Enma will stay at Tsuna's residence for a while and there will be a rendezvous meeting tonight. Don't be late!" Before he can take a step, Hibari said,

"Why are they here?"

Reborn just placed an innocent face and said, "Every Shimon will be partnered with a Vongola member. Think of it like babysitting." and with that, he jumped out of sight before Hibari can refuse. Adelheid cringed at the implication that they needed to be taken care of; the different members splitted up and it's with sheer luck they've been sent to those whom they already in tuned with the past; Tsuna and Enma, P. Shitt with Gokudera (much to his anger and dismay as he wasn't with Tsuna and he was left taking care of the weird... thing), Koyo and Ryohei (who're more than happy to get a rematch), Mizuno and Yamamoto and ultimately; she and Julie with Chrome and Hibari. Dino stood up and almost fell down on the slippery floors have not Chrome helped him support his weight, "Well, I guess it's a wrong thing to wear socks on a slippery wooden floor, ne?" No one made a sound to respond his statement. Adelheid stood her full height and took Julie away from Chrome who is about to make a volcanic illusion with her desperation to get away from him. Hibari sighed and looked at the two 'intruders' and said, "You will _not_ touch anything nor will you wander in my house without my approval. Or I will bite you to death. "

Adelheid just nodded while Julie continued his shameless advances on Chrome like Hibari's not in the room with them, "Ne, how about we ditch this place and get something to eat?" he asked her while winking at her cheekily, making her blush out of embarrassment. Dino gulped as Hibari turned to Julie and simply stated, "I will bite you to death" and he was about to do so when Adelheid's voice cut through the tense atmosphere like a knife.

"Cease your advances Julie. Stop bothering the Mist guardian!"

Julie looked as if he wanted to fight back but he just 'tch-ed' and leaned on the counter with a hand on his fedora, not bothering to take off his shoes, earning a withering glare from Hibari and a frown of disapproval from the taller woman. Chrome helped Dino dab some alcohol on his face, making him hiss at contact with the cloth. No one said anything, the only things making sounds are the sparrows that were singing on a tree branch and the cricket chirping even if it's still daylight. Hibari just went into the living room without a word, Adelheid following him, leaving Chrome, Dino and Julie alone in the kitchen. Julie suddenly had an idea formed in his sinister mind, "Well, at least Adelheid's happy," he said casually as he played with the seams of his coat.

Chrome and Dino looked at him, "Can you care to elaborate?" Dino asked with curiosity coloring his question. Julie pointed at the direction where Hibari and Adelheid went with his chin and slyly concluded, "Adelheid has been interested with him (Hibari) ever since they arrived in Namimori middle school. Said that he can really hold up a fight against her and she likes that in a man." His smirk grew wider as Chrome looked down with a doubtful look on her face. Dino glared at Julie with disgust, making him raise his hands in mock-surrender, "Hey hey, you're the one who asked. Don't get mad if you don't like what you heard."

"You're just saying that to cause trouble!" he accused.

"C'mon, what kind of guy wouldn't want to have someone like her? She's strong, has the qualities of being a great leader and confident about her abilities, She's tall plus she has a large chest, what kind of man wouldn't want that?"

"Maybe I don't want that?"

"I don't know, maybe you're gay"

"What the-"

Chrome stood up suddenly and walked towards the living room with a rather gloomy air hanging around her. She peeked in the living room to see Hibari drinking his now cold tea and Hibird sleeping on a pillow while Adelheid is sitting on the spot she was sitting earlier and stared at the pond. Adelheid suddenly turned at her direction, eye brow rising in question at the illusionist. _'Kufufufu, a little insecure, Chrome?'_ Mukuro's voice suddenly echoed in her head, making her gasp, getting Hibari's attention. He raised a brow at her and asked "Is there a problem?" She gulped and shook her head and said, "I… um, have to go to the base. I forgot that boss had given me some papers to work on…' Hibari just stared at her and her poor attempt to fabricate a fictional paper work. She thanked him for his time and a rather stiff goodbye with Adelheid and ran to put on her shoes, saying her farewell to Dino and ignored Julie who asked if they can go to her destination together, making Dino place his hand on his whip. She ran from the house and went into the only safe haven she knew, her apartment.

* * *

She placed her hand in her pocket and took out her key and stabbed it on the keyhole with ferocity she never thought she would have. She heard the lock click and sighed as she opened her neat apartment. The girls haven't called her as she opened her answering machine for messages. Most of the messages are services and one with her boss' voice announcing about the rendezvous for tonight. She deleted all messages and slumped on the sofa, cuddling up with a large pillow, she didn't know why but Mukuro's voice suddenly spoke again, _'It's an unattractive trait to be jealous of nothing, Chrome'_. Oh great… she's going insane.

"Oi, give us some food. We haven't eaten anything good, byon!"

She opened her eyes and sat up, almost having whiplash as she turned her head to the direction of the voice. Her jaw slacked as she saw the three men sitting on her dining chairs. Chikusa wearing a ski-hat and wearing thick-framed glasses, Ken with his usual hair pins is raiding her fridge; obviously going off the boundary of personal space. And Mukuro is sitting with his long legs crossed, smiling a sly foxy smirk. She couldn't find her voice and Mukuro chuckled, "Oya oya, why so tongue-tied?" he slowly got up and sat next to her on the sofa. She just stared at him while he just stared back at her. Chikusa lectured Ken about leaving at least something for Chrome to eat later, only making Ken reply, "Urusai, Kakipi! I haven't eaten a decent meal since last week!"

"That's the last time you took your last shower"

"Urusai, four-eyed kappa!"

"Just like old times" Mukuro stated, making Chrome hug the pillow closer, just like before. Old times; when she was merely just a vessel for Mukuro. When she considered the Kokuyo gang as her only family. Blindly devoted for Mukuro-sama and acting out on his orders and every whim, enjoying a quiet time with Chikusa while reading a book, enduring Ken and M.M.'s taunting and insults which sometimes hurts though never letting it show. She doesn't know if she still wanted to go back to that now that she'd experienced the feeling of being free and loved by other people who accepted her existence. "How did you find me, Mukuro-sama?" she can't find the heart to drop her honorific at the end of his name, like she was obliged to do it until the day of her death. Mukuro just chuckled and eyed at the pocket of her jacket, "Mukurou's feather acts like a tracking device. And I can always find you my precious Chrome; you'll always be linked with me, by your thoughts."

She opened her mouth, and then closed it again, making her look like a fish. She dropped her gaze and asked the question that had been bothering her for years, "I-if you have a link with me Mukuro-sama, how come you haven't contacted me for four years?" her voice sounds so morose that it even stopped Chikusa and Ken's argument and turned to see her with tears on her eyes. "O-oi, I won't eat all your food! C'mon stop the waterworks!" Ken bargained, but Chrome looked up to Mukuro whose eyes softened as he looked into her eyes, "It's too much of the risk for me to contact you after escaping Vendicare with the help of Fran. With your reputation as a Vongola Guardian, you will be a prime target for conspiracy for those who wanted to overthrow Sawada Tsunayoshi, with me as no exception. Knowing you're past with me, it will give them some gas to fuel that fire of hatred against him since he knows that I possessed your body for most of the time during the Vongola Decimo candidacy battles. Not to mention the Storm guardian is still suspecting your moves as though I still rely on you."

The way he said it, the way he looked at her with his hauntingly beautiful mismatched eyes; it reminded Chrome why he was her first love. She looked down and watched her teardrops stain the pillow's surface. It's never been clear to her if Mukuro's kindness and some level of fondness for her is genuine or just an act he had been playing ever since he first made his appearance before her when she was still Nagi. And right now, with her insecurity with Adelheid Suzuki and sudden visit from Kokuyo Gang made her think about what the hell she's supposed to do next.

This isn't right

* * *

"Like hell it is, this isn't the right place!"

"Yes it is! Jyuundaime's the one who approved of this and his word is law!"

"Now now, let's talk about this calmly"

"Shut it baseball freak!"

"Let's get going, TO THE EXTREME!"

"Will you please shut up?"

A bazooka suddenly fired and the Vongola and Shimon members stopped talking and looked at Reborn who has a large black bazooka on hand and Tsuna looking at them with an apologetic look on his face. Reborn placed the still steaming bazooka on the table and wearing his usual black hit man uniform as Leon transformed into his pistol, making the Arcobaleno point his gun at the crowd, "Now, we shall discuss the matter at hand as humanely as possible, there will be no interference unless asked and no one will talk unless he or she was addressed to." Everyone took their seats while looking at the pistol with wary eyes. "Now, Tsuna, open the discussion." he sat on the edge of the table and Leon returned to his chameleon form. Tsuna nodded and cleared his throat, "We all know that Chrome and Hibari-san's wedding will be in a few weeks from now-"

"Wait-"

Reborn pointed the bazooka at Yamamoto who raised both his hands in defense, "I'm just going to say that other people aren't here yet! And the girls seemed to have lost Chrome" he chuckled while Gokudera face palmed at his carefree tone.

"They lost a person? That's EXTREME!"

A knock came from the door interrupted the meeting and the door revealed Dino with bandages covering his face along with Adelheid and Julie, who looked bored as usual, saying "This is just too troublesome" under his breath. "Good evening minna! Sorry to arrive late, we just had a few… bumps in the road" he stated and made a sideway glare to Julie. "Where's Hibari and Chrome? Aren't they supposed to be with the Shimon members they're assigned to?" Reborn inquired as he looked to Adelheid who shook her head and monotonously declared, "This slacker had a case of verbal-diarrhea and said some things that might have taken a toll to your Mist guardian." All eyes are now on Julie who didn't seemed to care, "What? It's not like she's going to bail out of her own wedding"

"You better hope not." A dark voice entered the scene. Hibari Kyoya appeared on the door way with his face a mask of anger and deadly hatred, "After I find her and bring her here; I will see to it you will be bitten to death, slowly and painfully." With that said, he left, leaving an eerie trail of fear and punishment at his wake.

******_1896_******

Chrome cooked a simple rice dish Haru had taught her as the men sat on the chair patiently, except for Ken, "Oi, is the food ready yet? Hurry up, stupid woman!" that statement earned him a hit on the head by the blunt end of Mukuro's trident. She placed the plates and utensils in front of them and carefully placed an equal portion of the dish on their plates. Mukuro asked for some water while Ken immediately dug into the piping hot meal, not caring as it burned his taste buds, it'll grow back anyway. She was about to fetch Mukuro's glass when there was a loud rap at the door. She peeked on the crack of the door and almost screamed as she saw her fiancé with his pissed-off face on. If he knew that Mukuro's here, she will have to find another place to live. She just excused herself from the three men and went out to meet Hibari face to face. His scowl grew as she flinched under his gaze. He crossed his arms on his chest and said, "Where did you go?"

"Like I said, at the-"

"You're not a very good liar. You don't even have proof to backup your excuse."

She can feel her hands trembling, how can she get out of this one? She suddenly stood in front of him as he was about o touch the doorknob, intending to continue the discussion in her apartment. "W-we can talk out here!" she said, not moving from her place even as Hibari glared at her suspicious behavior. "What are you-"

"Oi, I want to have seconds!"

Chrome almost smack her hand on her face with exasperation but unwilling to do so as Hibari's eyes flashed and pushed her out of the way and opened the door. Sitting quite casually on her dining room table and eating her food is the notorious and sly illusionist, his most bitter rival and (secretly) the object of sometimes jealousy that plagued him whenever he's with Chrome, Rokudo Mukuro. Sitting there like he owned the place and eats like he doesn't even acknowledge his presence, the bastard.

His jaws clenched, and his fists are turning into a chalky white with the force he's impending on them. Chrome wanted to say "I can explain!", but it would look like she was cheating on him, something she would rather die than even think of doing it with him. And right now, she's lost for words on what to say to her infuriated fiance.

* * *

A/N: Ne, what do you guys think? There's a poll on my profile if you want to vote then go~! Please R and R, I love you guys, thanks for supporting my story! Ja ne!


	5. Capitolo Quatro: Reconcile

**.**

**Wedding Preparations **

**.**

a collaboration by **sweetangel014** and **morbidsweetie013**

**

* * *

**

A/N: Thanks for such reviews guys! I really love it that you would find the time to leave a message to further improve this story! My next oneshot will be out in a couple of days so just check my profile now and then. I would like to thank the following readers who have reviewed the last chapter: **xSkywires**, **renderedvoice**, f**uwacchi**, **Papiermoon**, **Merisela**, **P3achi3**, **NagiChrome**, **henanoobassan**

The poll will be closed on November 4 so please vote on my profile. Cheers and Happy Halloween everybody!

Ps.: morbidsweetie013 says hi to you all and thanks you for all your support!

**Disclaimer: Amano Akira is the owner and creator of Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**

* * *

**

**.**

**Capitolo Quatro**

**Reconcile  
**

**.**

**

* * *

**

Everyone except Mukuro held their breath as Hibari's arms began to rise and his mouth about to pronounce the first syllable of his infamous words. Mukuro didn't even looked at him as he bit the otoro off of his silver fork and said, "Kufufufu, you've become quite the cook, my cute Chrome, you would make a really good wife." She didn't know if he said that to further infuriate Hibari or it was just a long forgotten reflexive habit. Ken and Chikusa just stared cautiously at the Cloud guardian, though Ken looked rather funny since his cheeks are puffed with the unchewed food stuffed in his mouth with pieces of rice sticking on his face, making him look like a squirrel about to store its nuts for winter. Hibari glowered at his rival and swore he is seeing red, is this why Chrome ran out and lied to him about being in the Vongola office to do some paper work? Just to be with this abomination of a pineapple herbivore? His ring suddenly burned with purple flames growing with his anger and utmost jealousy.

Chrome decided she had enough and stood in front of Hibari and the Kokuyo gang, making Mukuro look up from his plate. She stood on her full height with a modest 5'6 and her petite figure can be hidden if placed behind Hibari; nonetheless, she stood her ground and locked eyes with her fiancé. "May I speak to you alone, please?" she asked in a quiet yet serious tone. Hibari glared at her and stopped himself from doing anything rash. If he hurt her even with just a tiny scratch without meaning to, he would bite himself to death; if Mukuro didn't get to him first. And surely the Vongola Decimo will have his head, guardian or not. He unclenched his fists and his ring yet again diminished its flame and followed Chrome in her bedroom, still looking at Mukuro at the corner of his eye. They entered her dark bedroom, Chrome's outlined figure moved and felt her way towards the small side table and turned on the lampshade, lighting the room with faint orange shade. He looked at her face, only noticing now that she had redness on her eye as well as shadows around it, realizing she had cried.

He had seen her cry only a couple if times. When she was lonely especially when that bastard stopped talking to her, when she had a nightmare as they slept together in the same bed (literally just sleeping side by side), she cried when he proposed to her and also once when they did the 'deed' after he walked her to her apartment after that said proposal, which he was told by Dino and other experienced fellow guardians that it will hurt the woman if it's her first time. He was only thankful that he followed his instincts instead of lying there asking her what to do, which would have been embarrassing since she too was a virgin and he's the one who initiated it. Chrome breathed in deeply and exhaled through her mouth, her bangs sticking on her face with cold sweat from her previous panic attack in form of Hibari.

He ran a hand on his hair and closed his tired eyes, "You said we need to talk, explain now." She can't help but feel a little down as he seemed to like ordering her around like one of his former Disciplinary Committee. In a rare moment, she felt the full force of anger as she glared back at him, though she knew she looked rather odd with one eye visible and her brow arched down as she bit down on her bottom lip, "Don't tell me who I can and can't hang out with. I never doubted you even for once so it would be rather unfair if you would suddenly have a hold on my neck!" she said with her eye reflecting her hurt feelings. They weren't even married yet and they're already fighting. Hibari glared and replied, "I have no intention of telling you what you want to do. I don't like being lied to, and I want to have an honest answer. I don't tolerate being made a fool out of anyone."

"I would never do that to you!"

"You're doing that exactly right now. You're making a pathetic excuse about a paper work when you could have just said that you're meeting up with… him"

She blinked back her tears as she clenched her fists on her sides and stood her ground, "If I told you that, would you have let me go?" she asked loudly, no doubt the three people outside will undoubtedly hear it. Hibari didn't say anything as if something is stopping him from answering, then a knock came from the other side of the door, and Mukuro's voice entered the conversation, "Is everything alright…? Mukuro-sama's worried for Chrome's welfare…" Chikusa asked monotonously as he waited for a reply. Hibari answered in a fierce tone, "Tell your master that he has no right to enter in this conversation and should mind his own business!" Chikusa shrugged and he went away from the door. He turned back to Chrome who is still fuming at him and with no intention of backing down with determination in her sweating face. Was she that tired or is it really warm in here?

He asked her with a simple question, not bothering to answer hers; "Why did you suddenly leave earlier? The truth, Chrome"

"… I didn't know they were coming here. I just heard Mukuro-sama's voice speaking to me like before and I left because…"

"Because of what?"

"Because I'm no match with Suzuki-san. She's more compatible with you than I"

He looked at her with a shocked expression on his usual neutral/frowning face; she DID feel insecure with the other female herbivore, just like what Dino said when he asked what happened in the kitchen. Now he looked really lost. How the hell can he respond to this? He certainly isn't a herbivore like his 'tutor' nor the Decimo and his fellow guardians; he doesn't know how to make someone feel good about themselves, and heaven forbid he will ask help from the bastard just outside the door, with his disgusting flowery words and sickening pheromones that can kill an entire forest full of small animals. To hell with it, he's going to do it his own way,

"Don't be an idiot."

She gaped at the insensitive words and can't help but feel stupider with every second with this man, was she really this pathetic when it comes to him? She can feel her eye watering and her face crumpling as she bit her lips as she tried to pull back the tears but one escaped and trailed on her face. Hibari said nothing and placed a hand her face, wiping away her tear as lovingly as he could with his thumb and suddenly wrapped her in a tight embrace. He placed his chin on top of her head and just let her relax as she tried to resist him with all her strength, but found herself completely drained. After a couple of minutes, she coughed a bit and Hibari let her go as she looked a little feverish with her face flushed with heat. He placed a hand on her forehead and winced at her hot temperature. "You have a fever" he said to her, making Chrome look at herself on the mirror and frowned at her current state. Hibari shed his coat and retrieved his cell phone, a basic gadget everyone in the family must have. He punched in Tsuna's number and pressed his ear on the receiver.

"Herbivore, I'm with Chrome... No, we won't make it she came down with the flu. No, I refuse- then tell him if he keeps insisting, I will bite him to death... May I remind you that I have no ties with you pack of plant-eaters? And herbivore, tell that fedora-wearing fool that he better write his last will now since he will not live to see another day." With that, he turned off his phone and placed it on top of her dresser as he buttoned off his sleeves and told Chrome to get out of her current dress and slip into a more comfortable attire. He went out of the room, leaving Chrome worried about what he's going to do but just decided to trust him to do things rationally. Hibari looked around and saw no trace of the Kokuyo gang. All he saw was a note on the table, written in neat handwriting and it said _'Kufufufu, thank you for your hospitality my precious Chrome. In the midst that if Hibari Kyoya might be the one reading this, I will not disclose our previous conversation. I want you to think about what we've discussed earlier and hope that you will accept my deepest and heartfelt apology for being so callous with your feelings and-'  
_  
Hibari didn't get to finish reading the note since he already tore it to pieces then crumpled it into a ball and threw it in the trash can. He saw the plates and utensils used by the people earlier were washed off and seemed to even reflect his face as he picked one off, he remembered Mukuro's infuriating expression and didn't hesitate as he took out the garbage bag and dumped all the plates and utensils that have been used earlier that evening, they will buy a new set anyway so she wouldn't be _that_ upset. He looked on the stove and frowned when he saw leftover stir-fried vegetable rice in a frying pan that was covered with the lid and still quite warm and a side of tuna and a bottle of soy sauce on the counter. His stomach suddenly grumbled and he walked towards the fridge to search for some food for a carnivore like himself.

Ever since he and Chrome had been dating, she developed a habit of keeping pieces of meat and poultry in the fridge so that they can have a meal together. He took out a rather big piece of sirloin and boiled on a pot. He searched in her cupboard to look for an instant mix to make a soup, he will be forever damned if he will as so much as touch the fresh vegetables she stocked in her fridge. Leaving no choice, he took a piece of a chicken breast and boiled it on another pot, intending to use its broth. He took out a pair of disposable gloves and put it on then took out a leek and some spring onions and carrots. He loved that woman so much that he would manhandle a vegetable, even if there's no contact in between. He placed the now tender beef and fried it with the truffle oil that Chrome is so partial with using in almost every cooking. The beef sizzled as he waited for the chicken to finish; he took out a knife and proceeded to cut the orange vegetable.

* * *

Chrome can smell something good coming from the kitchen. She took off her knitted turtleneck sweatshirt and knee-length skirt and replaces it with her white night gown. She wanted to take a shower first, but can't since she has a fever. She opened the door and her mouth almost fell on the floor. The hot headed, cold hearted ruthless Foundation leader, Hibari Kyoya; stands on her kitchen floor ... with tears rolling from his eyes. He kept washing his face with the water flowing out of the faucet and she saw the cutting board with oddly shaped pieces of carrots and a half sliced onion and, are those disposable gloves? She walked closer to Hibari who ceased her with him raising a hand on her direction. He isn't supposed to show weakness to anyone, especially in front of a petite and demure woman like Chrome. She shook her head and ripped a piece of tissue paper and approached him, all the while knowing she is prone to be bitten. She stood on his side and took his face with her hands and winced at the redness of his eyes; he must have rubbed it too hard. She let some tap water wet the tissue and dabbed it tenderly on his eyes. His cheeks suddenly was tinted a faint shade of pink as he avoided eye contact with her as she hummed and wiped his face with the tissue's dry area.

She took the unfinished onion and cut it with such speed and precision, he can't help but stare. She didn't say a single word as she placed the cooked meat on a plate and took out the chicken that was so over boiled that the meat was falling off of the bones with a smile, he can't do this kind of things perfectly but he meant well, and that is more than enough for her. Forget candlelight dinners or romantic picnics with him saying sugary sweet words or reciting romantic poems; she knows he would rather admit that Dino is his tutor than do one of those things. He just sat on the chair while staring at her back and his face heated up a bit when he noticed her gown is kind of see-through, making him squeamish although he'd already seen her naked lots of times.

She placed the vegetables in the pot and added a pinch of salt and pepper to taste. She reached for the wooden spoon and was already on her toes and her hand reaching out helplessly for it when Hibari plucked it effortlessly with his tall stature, giving it to her with a taunting smirk present on his face, making her flush and murmured a thank you as she stirred the soup, constantly feeling the stoic man still staring at her. Was she this nervous around him before? She thinks she was when they were still teenagers, though it can't be helped. She was the girl who keeps running away whenever someone's nice to her and he was and still is the guy who would try to bite you to death if you as so much as look at him in a wrong way. Surely the last time she felt self-conscious around him was after they did it. She was trembling like a leaf and felt the soreness and a bit hurting on her lower extremities, he just kept smirking as she tried to stand but always ultimately fall on the floor with a yelp, as if he was proud that he was the one that did that to her. He can be such a prick at those times.

She turned off the gas range and looked around for a bowl while Hibari took his steak and took out a fork and knife and waited for Chrome to sit. Chrome's frown intensified as she tried to look for her plate, strangely, three plates are missing,

"I threw it out", he said as she began to rummage around the kitchen.

She stared at him with an unbelieving expression in her amethyst eye. She bit her lower lip again as she took out a plate she'd been keeping as a spare from the cupboard and retrieved a small soup bowl and scooped some steaming soup and sat on the opposite end of the table, ignoring the fact he just threw out three expensive plates just because he didn't like the people who used it. They ate in silence with the occasional coughing from Chrome. She took a deep breath opened her mouth to say something, but not a word came from it, and just closed her mouth with an automatic blush coloring her already warm face. Hibari finished his meal and waited for her to finish, she was avoiding him any eye contact by any means as possible, if this keeps up, they might have to push the wedding back. _This_ is why he didn't want other people attending the ceremony; more people, more problems. Plus, he absolutely hates crowds. Four attendees is enough, so how did it come as much as two hundred attending? Oh that's right, it was the baby's fault, and the herbivore is too spineless to intervene. And it won't hurt if he blamed the smooth-talking illusionist into this either.

He sighed loudly, making her look at him with a questioning gaze, finally. He cleared his throat as he mentally began to prepare what he was going to say, "About earlier..." She flinched as soon as the words hit her, she must have looked like a complete fool in her bedroom, crying in front of him just because he stated that she's being an idiot. She can't help but voice out the fear of her losing him over to Adelheid who looked like his female counterpart. Heck, they're too the same that they seemed more compatible than she ever can. He seemed to be able to read her mind as he said calmly,

"You can't base a person's love with just physical appearances or how compatible they seemed to be."

She bowed low as he stood and washed his plate and went in her bedroom. She just sat there, trying to sink his words in her head and felt tears on her eye as she played with her soup that is starting to grow cold. She bit her thumb's nail as she squeezed her gown with what little strength she has left. She made her decision and stood up, determination on her face as she placed the leftover soup in the fridge for later and entered her bedroom with new found resolution. She opened the door to find Hibari with his blouse open, showing off his hard chest, and in his socks, his shoes neatly placed on the foot of the bed.

"Are you staying for the night?" she asked in a hush tone.

"Do you want me to leave?"

"... no"

"..."

"..."

"I'm sorry" she whispered in a quiet voice. He looked at her and just stride next to her and kissed her fully on the lips. He carried her small frame and laid her down on her soft bed and lay down next to her, stroking her forehead with his hand and let her place her head on his chest, making her listen to his heartbeat. "I also apologize..." he suddenly said. She at first thought this was an illusion or the illness is playing tricks on here, but she was proven wrong as he continued, "I didn't consider your feelings, even though the reasons are invalid..." Well, he was trying, and that's what counts. Neither one said anything to probe to what the other was thinking. Right now, there's nothing to worry about...

* * *

"_Achoo!_ Excuse me"

"Mou, Chrome, how did you catch a cold?" Bianchi asked as she passed the box of tissue to the sniffling girl. She took out a piece and dabbed it on her sweaty forehead. The girls visited her the next day and insisted that they will cook for her and bring the materials they needed for the plans. Chrome said her thanks and Haru laughed at her slightly nasal voice. They laughed loudly for a while but stopped when Chrome's bedroom door opened. Out came Hibari; his face beaded with sweat all the way down to his uncovered torso, making the girls blush and Haru screaming, "Pervert!"

He didn't pay any attention to them as he entered the bathroom, with a cough echoing in the room. They looked at Chrome who covered her flushed face with a pillow. "Oh great, know we have to take care the two of them" Bianchi said disapprovingly as she lay down the blueprints of the seat plan for the wedding reception and paced the names on each chair. "So here is where Chrome and Hibari will sit, Dino will be on Hibari's side and Tsuna will be on Chrome's"

"Gokudera-kun will surely complain, he will want to sit next to Tsuna since he's his right hand man, right?"

"Tch, don't encourage him, Kyoko. The brat's gone way over his head for someone to make his ego grow larger than it already is."

Haru frowned a bit with Bianchi's low regards to the octopus head's welfare, "Isn't that little too harsh?"

Bianchi looked at Haru with a surprised gaze, "Don't tell me you're actually defending that guy? Is there a certain something between you?" she asked as she cupped her chin with her hand, Haru blushed and waved her arms frantically at the air, "N-no no! I'm never going to like someone like him!" Kyoko giggled and said, "I think that's what Hana nee-chan said when I asked her about nii-chan!" Haru looked at her with horror and lumped on the spot next to Chrome. Bianchi and Kyoko laughed at Haru's expression while Chrome smiled at her friends' antics. Hibari got out of the bathroom and went into the bedroom to sleep off his headache.

The phone rang and Bianchi answered it, "Yeah? Oh Reborn! Yes, they're here. No, I don't think Hibari will be able to go. He also has a fever… d-don't ask me how he caught it! Uh-huh… uh-huh…yeah, but… all right, I'll see what I can do." She placed the phone back to its cradle and sighed, the girls looked at her, "Well, that was Reborn. Apparently, the Varia family will be visiting with a rather PMSing Xanxus, I-pin and Lambo will also come tomorrow so he asked me to make all of you well by tomorrow. I know, I'll cook for you~!"

The girls looked at each other in panic and Chrome shook her head while Kyoko and Haru bargained with Bianchi, "N-no, it's alright, we can totally cook for them ourselves!" Bianchi just sighed and said, "Well, alright, but you don't know what you're missing!"

"Ne, who will be Hibari-san's best man? Chrome already asked the me and Kyoko to be her bride's maids..."

"Uh... that is a problem"

* * *

A/N: That's all for now, Please read and review guys~! I hope I can update sooner than anticipated. If you have any comments or suggestions about this story or my upcoming oneshot, don't hesitate to comment, ciao minna-san!


End file.
